Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi
Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi (プリキュアオールスターズ New Stage 2 こころのともだち)? Lit. "Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Friends of the Heart") is the fifth of the Pretty Cure All Stars crossover movie series featuring all current Pretty Cure characters. It is set to be released in theaters in Japan on March 16 2013. The Doki Doki! Pretty Cure characters will make their movie debut as well. Synopsis "One day, the Pretty Cure receive an invitation to a party in honor of Pretty Cure. Everyone is heading to the party venue, school of fairies, but awaits a mysterious shadow. The shadow steals their transformation objects'! What can they do? If the Pretty Cure can not be converted are in big trouble! If this continues, the school, our world and everything else will deborado by that shadow! The 32 Pretty Cure fight to protect everyone!" Characters *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom / Cure Bright *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret / Cure Windy *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine *Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine *Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat *Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Arisu / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword Songs Pretty Cure ~Eien no Tomodachi~ (2013 Ver.)- OP Song Minna Tomodachi- Insert Song Kono Sora no Mukou- Movie ED Song Movie Exclusive Characters *En-En *Geleru Supporting Characters *Kaoru *Chinen Miyuki *Sakuma Toshiko *Kuroda Rumiko Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Poron *Lulun *Flappi *Choppi *Moop *Foop *Coco *Natts *Syrup *Milk *Chiffon *Tarte *Chypre *Coffret *Potpourri *Hummy *Fairy Tones *Siren *Candy *Pop *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Davi Villains *Gray External Links Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2 Official Site Merchandise Please refer to main page Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi Merchandise for more. Gallery Official Artwork KNM.jpg|Logo Newstage2.jpg|Poster design 1 Newstage2movie1280.jpg|Poster design 2 10791 900.jpg|Poster 3 Kokoronotomodachiheader1.jpg|Website header 1 Newstage2websitepromo123.jpg|Website screenshot Movie Precure and THE MOVIE Gokaija Kaizoku Sentai Tokumei Sentai Go VS Busters.jpg 23731_472867689416711_596078278_n.jpg|Official scan featuring the 32 Cures and their mascot fairies with plot 7594_900.jpg|Doki Doki! Cures are fighting 9623_900.jpg|Fairies are running from the villain 9920_900.jpg|All 32 main characters 10135_900.jpg|Nagisa, Honoka and Hikari are running 10410_900.jpg|Candy with Miracle Light 10566_900.jpg|Doki Doki! Cures receive their invitation newstage2.newback.jpg|Many fairies appear Anime Screenshots Invitaion.jpg|Miyuki receives their invitation Fairy.jpg|Fairies learning about Pretty Cure(?) Honoka nagisa hikari.jpg|Honoka, Hikari and Nagisa run away from Enemy Heart.fight.png|Cure Heart is fighting Rosseta Fighting.PNG|Cure Rosetta fighting Curesword.fighting.PNG|Cure Sword fighting 63076 492953344086073 2079639181 n.jpg DX3.Heartcatch.PNG|Heartcatch! Cures appear in the Trailer if the movie. DX3.Suite.PNG|Suite! Cures appears in the Trailer of the movie. Stage2.Smilecures.PNG|All Smile! Cures appear in the Trailer. Movie character profiles En-En.newstage2.jpg|En-En's profile En-En.PNG|En-En Geleru.newstage2.jpg|Geleru's profile Geleru.PNG|Geleru Video Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:Movies